Good Dog
by Alt3etf
Summary: It was always like this, rough. Battling for dominance. Seeing who would cave first. Yaoi, Gaara/Kiba


Kiba growled when he entered his home. Someone who shouldn't be was present. Akamaru's barks were echoing throughout the deserted house.

"What is it Aka?" he whispered. He slowly breathed in the air. The picture of sandy beaches and dried out land reached his brain. Sand. Someone entered his home with sand? Didn't they know that stuff never came out of fur?

The dog's barks didn't quiet down, _Intruder is upstairs! It's him!_

Frowning, Kiba hissed, "Akamaru, be quiet! He's going to hear you!" His pet silenced and whined. "Go into the village and entertain yourself for a few hours, you know when to come home." _Do I have to? _"Yes!" Kiba barked. Seeing his pet so glum, he playfully nipped Akamaru's neck, "I love you, be safe."

With his tail wagging, Akamaru returned the favour with a tick, wet lick on Kiba's face, _I will_ and with that, he left.

With his pet gone, Kiba was free to roam the house and search for his intruder.

Silently, he crept throughout his home. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other, he was upstairs, searching the bedrooms. He kept his nose in front of his feet, he posture slightly slouched.

Suddenly there was a movement in the next room. His bedroom.

He retreated out of the spare room and into the hall. He stopped still. None of the lights were on; none of the appliances were humming. The electricity had been cut off. He had to rely on his nose and ears. Like a dog.

He growled deep in his chest. He was going to pay.

He swiftly paced into his room, stopping after reaching the centre of the room. It gave him more leverage against his intruder. How dare he enter his home? He gave another short growl and slipped his eyes shut and channelled his breathing. He could smell him, he could hear him and he could feel him. He was in this room, with him.

Before he could pin point exactly where he was, the door slammed shut. Kiba snapped his neck towards the sound and froze. He was definitely in the room. Taking another sniff, he smelt the other's arousal which momentarily sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

The room was dead. No movement, no noise and Kiba began to relax. Big mistake.

He didn't realise it until it was too late.

A sharp pain was shot through his skull as the intruder snagged his hair, tugging harshly, pulling the nin-dog boy to his knees. He cried out in pleasurable pain.

"On your knees _mutt_," growled a low voice.

Kiba moaned harshly, his only reply being a deep, cruel cackle.

"You like it here don't you, _mutt_?" stated the voice. Kiba just moaned.

Again, the intruder laughed. "That's right _dog_. Moan for me. Moan my name," he hissed.

Moan his name? Kiba just let a typical moan of pleasure pass his lips. It enraged the intruder. "I said," he hissed. "Moan my name!" He pulled sharply on the kneeling boy's hair.

"_Gaara_!" he cried.

A smirk reached Gaara's lips, "That's more like it."

A sudden silent met the room, where Gaara's hand loosened in Kiba's hair, the red tattooed boy stood, facing the intruder, even if a few inches taller. They stared at each other in the dark, even with his heightened senses, he could only make out Gaara's shadow but he knew the feisty red-head was staring into his eyes, he had immense night vision.

Smashing into the smaller boy, Kiba shoved Gaara against the back of the door, his mouth on the boy's neck, sinking his teeth into the soft, pale skin. Crying out, Gaara dug his nails into the dog's clothed back, earning himself a violent growl.

It was always like this, rough. Battling for dominance. Seeing who would cave first.

The teeth broken his skin and they were both in bliss. With his animal instincts kicking in, Kiba felt the rush of a kill shoot through his body. He want to pin the rude, obnoxious, breaking and entering bastard under him and fuck him so hard, the only thing he would remember would be 'Kiba'. He growled again, roughly lapping at Gaara's now blood covered neck.

With no warning, his head was ripped from his lover sweetly covered neck. "That was a cheap shot," hissed Gaara. Kiba only chuckled back before he was thrown to the floor with Gaara straddling his hips, exposing his tanned neck with a pull of his hair. It was the red-head's turn now.

He bit into his dog's neck harshly, not waiting for his reaction. He ripped the cloth from his own chest, continuing his destruction with Kiba's. His long nails scrapped down his victims torso, leaving deep carves in the skin, red lines appearing in the trail. Kiba below him cried and bellowed words that would shock a nun.

Releasing Kiba's neck, Gaara pulled back and looked at the boy below him. The mere sight was pleasurable agony. With his harsh cheek bones, covered with his clan tattoos, and his dark yet piercing eyes. He was perfect, from the ruffled hair to his abnormally toned chest. Not an ounce of fat lay on Kiba's body, he was no longer a puppy he was a _wolf_ if anything. He was a hunter, a ninja, a fighter, and he would fight against being uke until his demise.

He bucked his hips, attempting to throw the sand ninja off; only he caused friction, sending his mind into a frazzle and didn't so much care about being uke.

With a smirk on his lips Gaara leaned forward, his lips against his uke's ear, "That's what I thought."

And with that he bit down onto the nin-dog's shoulder, making him cry out in some twisted mix of pleasure and pain. His teeth kept digging into the shoulder as nails kept scratching his spine.

Whilst his victim was distracted with his teeth, Gaara's hands slipped down to the boy's pants, ripping the button so harshly, the material split down the middle, allowing the ninja to remove them with a tug. Hearing the material rip, Kiba could do nothing but growl. He loved it when Gaara was rough with him.

Again, Gaara released his teeth from his dog's skin, leaving him panting and hard beneath him. "Listen to me," he whispered. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

The nin-dog shook his head in innocence. Of course he knew what the sand ninja was going to do with him but what was the fun in saying he did?

"Well," smirked the red-head. "First I'm going to drag you onto all fours…"

Kiba moaned, imagining the smaller boy man handling him. "And…and then what?" he gulp hoarsely.

A growl escaped the seme, "I didn't say you could talk!" A slap stung the uke's face, only hardening the already aching member between his legs. He whined an apology, allowing his master to finish what had already begun.

"As I was saying, _mutt_. I'm going to drag you on your hands and knees, shoving your face into the floor, do you want to know why?"

Knowing better than to reply, Kiba simply nodded in excitement.

"Because you're _nothing_."

A loud moan of ecstasy escaped the uke. He loved dirty talk, especially in Gaara's heavily accented voice. With no contact between the boys, the roughness was beginning to fade, so Gaara, being the sadist he is, dug his nails into his dog's hips and rolled his against them, sending waves of pleasure up their spines and echoes of moans in the room.

"_Fuck_ Gaara!"

He smirked down at the taller boy. He wanted to make a witty remark but he'd wait until after he'd fucked the boy senseless to do that.

Kiba didn't want to be uke tonight, he wanted to shove Gaara to the floor and take him as animalisticly as possible but it seemed that tonight was Gaara's night. Doesn't mean he was going to make it easy for him did it?

"I said no talking!" Another slap hit his face, the impact only sending waves of bliss down to his groin.

He kept his mouth shut whilst Gaara moved his hands down his body and onto his now extremely tight boxers. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't wear boxers? They're a waste of _time_!" Violently, the red-head tore the dark cloth from his lover's groin, exposing his well-endowed penis.

A shiver of delight ran down the ninja's neck. _Mine_.

"Well, I like boxers, get over it."

This time, Kiba didn't get the satisfaction of his remark, his seme moved so quickly he couldn't comprehend his movement until his teeth sank into his left inner thigh. A cry left his lips, arching his back and scraping the floor with bitten nails.

The teeth were removed quickly and suddenly his member was held uncomfortably tight. "I told you to _not talk_!"

Squirming, Kiba whined, "I'm sorry!"

Cruelly, Gaara laughed, "You don't know the meaning of sorry _mut_!" He leaned forward, resting his mouth beside the boy's ear, "Until I fuck you like the dog you are!"

Arching his back, Kiba groaned at the thought. He wanted it now. He whined and thrashed, trying to push Gaara off him, trying to get the incredibly tight grip on his cock to move but he had no such luck. The red-head was sat comfortably, punishing the puppy with nips and slight flicks of his wrist.

"Say it!"

"No!"

The red-head slowly began to move his hand, not moving it from the spot it was resting in, just moving the skin so slightly, agony raced through the dog's body. He whined and cried out, arching his back again, "Gaara!"

"Say it _mutt_!"

"Never!"

Sadism really suited Gaara, especially in moments like these. Quickly, he sank his teeth into the unmarked side of Kiba's neck, allowing his canines to pierce the skin and let the blood drip down his chin and throat.

Pushing a scream out of his chest, tears reached the uke's eyes. He couldn't cave, no he couldn't, he never caved, Gaara just took.

"_Say it_!"

"Fuck me!"

So much for the winning streak.

"My pleasure," growled his seme.

Shoving the uke onto his hands and knees, Gaara simply unfastened his trousers and pushed them down to his knees. Momentarily, he looked at his lover's rump ass. Smooth, soft and pale, great for fucking. He loved watching his mutt whither on all fours, it brought out the blood thirsty sadist lurking deep within him.

Without warning, he guiding his erect member into his uke with force, slamming himself deep in his tight hole until his plump ass met his pelvic bone.

Screaming in ecstasy, Kiba dropped to elbows and pulled at his hair.

Oh, he was so tight. He loved not seeing his dog for weeks, it made him tighter and much for fun to tease.

"Fuck me Gaara, please, oh god pl-"

Slowly, he retracted his member from his mate before harshly heaving himself back into, slamming his head into the dog's prostate.

"_Fuck_!" he howled before ripping shreds of his hair from his skull.

Continuing with his fierce pace, Gaara closed his eyes in bliss. Felling his mutt squirm and whither, scream his name whilst tightly squeezing against his painfully hard cock made it hard not to come there and then.

"Hard Gaara, _oh God please_!"

Respecting his nin-dog's wishes, he grabbed his hips and forced himself deeper into his body. The invasion was harsh and crude. Constantly hitting his prostate, stretching the muscles forcefully until it would become too much and they'd both peak through heaven.

Getting tired of not hearing Kiba's screams, Gaara sank his teeth into the boy's lower back, creating an arch, tightening the tunnel surrounding his dick.

"Oh _fuck_!" called the seme. He couldn't handle this.

"_Come_!" he commanded harshly.

And like the loyal dog, Kiba came, in hot, white spurts, harshly jerking his hips forward, tightening against the invading penis in his behind. Gaara's name left his lips in a scream, and his seme followed in ecstasy.

Panting and spent, the two boys collapsed on the floor, Kiba on Gaara's chest. Their breathing was deep with the humidity from sweat and the smell of seamen saturating the air.

In spur of the moment, they looked at each other and smiled. Gently, the sand ninja began to run his fingers gently through Kiba's hair and smirked, "Good dog."

* * *

A bit of fun, not meant to be serious. Hopefully it wasn't too painful. Sorry for spelling mistakes.


End file.
